This is Goodbye
by Attempting Writers
Summary: Questioning everything around him. He remembered being alive with his brother, well little brother. Then his two best friends, they were in a group. One was blond with a taste of fashion and the other was brown with bright green eyes. It wasn't emerald green but lovely, fresh, grass green. His brother who was a blond and had icy blue eyes, that had a stern look upon his features.


Hey guys, long time no see/chatted. I just thought of this quick simple story~ it's bittersweet like. And heart breaking, so make sure you have a boxes of tissues with you at all times~

Questioning everything around him. He remembered being alive with his brother, well little brother. Then his two best friends, they were in a group. One was blond with a taste of fashion and the other was brown with bright green eyes. It wasn't emerald green but lovely, fresh, grass green. His brother who was a blond and had icy blue eyes, that had a stern look upon his features. Who is he?

'Who am I? Where am I?' Thinking was the hardest thing you could've done. But it didn't matter, no matter how hard you've tried you couldn't figure it out. Oh wait, your a country, well a non-existent country. Shaking off the weird feeling as if your were the country, Haha! How stupid of you to think you are a country!

They are only land masses! Shaking off your stupid moment, you couldn't help but think 'Why is it so bright?' As if the bright light read your mind, the brightness lowered.

Reopening your eyes, you can see a field full of flowers. Skies clear as the open sea, trees waving to the wind. Feeling a smile form onto your lips, you bust out a stupid grin. You don't know why you are smiling, but here you are smiling as never before.

Looking down, you are wearing military boots, dark blue pants, dark blue jacket, and a silver cross. Questions the silver cross, you were just about to rip it off of your chest and throw it... But you couldn't, it was like it was a part of you. Not knowing what to do, you left it alone.

Moving where the sun was point to your left side, you couldn't tell if it was north, west, east, or south. Walking, running, and swimming is the only thing you know. You didn't notice a small figure of the age of five, from the figures height, was looking at you with these big, icy blue eyes. Wearing the most silliest outfit, over size hat, and a cape.

Still without noticing it, you moved downwards. Before you could've moved, a swift and yet loud sound was heard from behind you. That's when the tiny figure showed itself to you. Getting a good look at it, you could see blond hair, blue eyes, chubby cheeks, small frame, and a over size hat. Then it came to your mind!

"Holy Roman Empire!?" Stunned, you remember a name from someone that took less than a second. He noticed your questioning statement and nodded at you. That's when you felt something warm tickled down you face. Seeing him brought thousand upon thousand of memories of him. You and him laughing, you and him training, you holding your baby brother for the first time! Sobbing uncontrollably, you reached for him. Which he gladly accepts your need, and hugged you back.

Feeling your whole world flipped around, you couldn't help but cry. Looking back at him, he was crying as well. Letting go of him, he held onto your hand and lead you to a home. It was a big home, like extremely big! Noticing this, you saw four other people. Two were women and two were men, you recognized one of them is Germania. One was a dark tanned woman, another was pale white but has emerald green eyes, and the last one had brown hair with a big smile. More like a fatherly smile.

Coming closer to them, they greeted you. "Welcome home, son." Germania spoken softly. Noting this, you nodded. You then questioned yourself, 'How did I get here?'. You didn't have the answer, walking to the lady with green eyes. Asking her, "How did I get here?" She noticed your confusion, and answered.

"You died, because you were no longer a country anymore. With that you had to go away from the living." She give you a sad smile, still confused. That's when you felt pain, it hit you like a pile of bricks. Nothing was there to ease the pain. You saw something, it was everyone you somehow knew. You baby brother on your left with Japan, North Italy, Russia, and China. Then in the middle was Egypt, Cuba, Hungary, Austria, and Australia. The right side was America, Canada, England, France, Spain, and several others. They all had sad smiles, they all said things to you. You don't know what, but it torned your heart.

It was something else, you could feel your heart pounded less by the second. Breathing was a little harder than normal, feeling every part in you eased to great to move anymore. You could feel your life being taken away. You saw your brother cry, though he gives you a smile it was a forced smile.

That's when everything went black. Opening your eyes you could see Brititaina (spelled wrong) looking at you sadly. You now know who you were and how you got here. Knowing this, tears ran down your face. You soon felt people hugging you. Native America, Germania, Romania, Brititaina p, and finally HRE were all hugging you. You knew this was your new home. And you welcomed it.

"Germany, you knew this day would've come." America spoken softly. Everyone paid their respects towards Prussia. Even Belarus came, which was a little scary until she started crying quietly.

Looking at everything, you said this. "America, mind if I had some alone time..." With that he nodded and left along with everyone else. Italy was their but knew he had to leave the German alone.

"I am sorry Prussia... This had to happen to... You..." Silently weeping and stuttering uncontrollably as you saw your dead brothers grave. This was too much to take. "I hope you like heaven. I am glad to call you my brother... With all that drinking, partying, ad poker nights sure do put a number on you... Hope you know... I won't forget you.." With that you pull out your brothers cross neckless onto his grave. Like anything else, he didn't need flowers. That's when a soft yellow bird landed on his brothers grave. The little fluff ball, you never knew why he kept that bird with him. Now he knew, sure enough holding out his hand to the bird. It swifter over to him but not to his hand. No, into his collar of his jacket.

Standing, he saluted and walked away. With little tears running down his face.

-The End-

A/N: Song inspire was this /cyanideepic/this-is-goodbye


End file.
